penyesalan
by Hayashi Hana-chan
Summary: Karin yang tak sengaja melihat sang kekasih bersama orang lain,bagaimana kelanjutannya? gomen-ne kalau judul tidak sesuai dengan alur. wanna RnR?


PENYESALAN

.

.

**Disclaimer :Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! By Koge donbo**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Romance ;Hurt/comfort ;angst; sad; tragedy**

**Character : Karin Hanazono; Kazune Kujyou ;Rika Karasuma ; Michiru Nishikiori**

**Pairing : KazuRin; slight KazuRika**

**Warning:**

**OC; alur kecepatan; sad ending ; abal ;miss-typo; etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Check it out,minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

Iris emerald itu memandang nanar kearah sosok pemuda bersurai blonde beriris blue sapphire yang sedang itu tampak bahagia bersama gadis bersurai brunette hitam beriris soft purple.

Gadis bersurai brunette cokelat muda beriris green emerald itu mulai memegangi kearah dada kirinya.

Sakit rasanya.

Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan dan anggota tubuhnya tidak terkoordinasi dengan baik.

Iris emerald itu mulai redup. Iapun terjatuh,menahan air asin yang akan keluar dari mata itu. Namun,air asin itu terus keluar dari iris emerald itu tanpa seizin dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi?"Lirih gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba,kepalanya seperti tergoncang. Seperti ada yang menusuk kepalanya. Iapun merasa ada yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Tangan itupun menyapu kearah yang mengalir.

Darah.

Iris emerald itu membulat ketika melihat ada cairan merah keluar dari hidungnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya. Kelopak mata miliknya itupun tertutup.

"Karin_-chan_!"Seru sosok gadis bersurai brunette hitam yang melihat sosok gadis bersurai brunette cokelat muda itu.

Pemilik bola mata blue sapphire itu membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sosok gadis itu. Ia berlari menuju kearah gadis itu.

"Karin!"Seru pemuda itu.

Pemuda itupun mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya itu menuju rumah sakit.

"Bertahanlah,Karin"lirih pemuda itu.

_**Hei,Karin.**_

_**Apa kau tak tahu bahwa dia masih peduli pada dirimu?**_

Pemuda itupun menunggui orang itu hingga sosok pria berjas dokter itu keluar dari ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya,dok?"Tanya pemuda itu

"Kondisinya memburuk. Untung saja Karin langsung dibawa kesini,"ucap dokter itu.

"Maksud dokter apa?"

"Apakah anda keluarganya?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Ia terpaksa berbohong karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

"Mari ikut ke ruangan saya"

Pemuda itupun mengikuti pria itu.

"Maksud dokter apa?"

"Leukimianya sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Ia tidak dapat bertahan selama sebulan ini. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini,"jelas dokter itu.

Pemuda itupun membelalakkan iris blue sapphire miliknya. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Apakah ia bermimpi? Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Mengapa gadis itu menyimpan hal ini sangat rapi?

Kazune masih belum mengerti apa yang dialami oleh Karin. Atau Kazune yang tidak mau mengerti?

Serentak,badan Kazune bergetar mendengar penjelasan dokter itu. Apakah selama ini dia tidak memperhatikan Karin?

Ataukah,dia tidak peduli pada Karin?

Iapun diizinkan oleh dokter itu agar masuk keruangan ICU itu.

Tampak,wajah pucat gadis itu menyambut kedatangannya. Iris emerald milik gadis itu belum terbuka

Rambut brunette panjang milik gadis itu sengaja digerbang.

Pemuda itupun memperhatikan lekuk-lekuk wajah dan anggota tubuh gadis itu.

Ia ingat saat-saat gadis itu mengejar dirinya.

Ia ingat saat gadis itu memberinya bento setiap hari.

Ia ingat saat gadis itu menyatakan perasaan gadis itu padanya,perasaan yang lebih dari suka.

Dan ia ingat saat ia menerima gadis itu.

Apakah gadis itu melihatnya?

Jika gadis itu melihat dirinya,apa yang dirasakan gadis itu?

Jika ia berada diposisi gadis itu,apa yang dirasakannya?

Sakit,kah? Perih,kah?

Perlahan,iris blue sapphire itu mengeluarkan air asinnya.

"Baka!"Gumam pemuda itu

Pemuda itu menyeka air matanya.

Ditatapnya gadis yang terbujur tak berdaya itu.

"Ka-Kazune_-san_," tiba-tiba,terdengar suara merdu itu...suara yang senantiasa menemani hidup pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu-Kazune pun menoleh kearah Karin.

"Karin"gumam Kazune tanpa sadar dan tanpa ia sadari,ia merengkuh tubuh lemah itu.

"_Do-doushite?_ Kenapa Kazune_-san_ berada disini?"Tanya gadis itu dengan nada terbata-bata...

_**Hei,Karin...apakah kau tahu,bahwa Kazune mengkhawatirkan dirimu?**_

"Kau kenapa?"Terdengar suara baritone yang tertangkap jelas oleh Karin. Suara itu terdengar parau.

"Kenapa apa?"Tanya Karin bingung-ralat- pura-pura bingung.

"Kenapa apa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku!"Ucap Kazune menaikan suaranya 1 oktaf.

Karin memandangi Kazune dengan tatapan bingung. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Mengapa pemuda didepannya ini sangat marah padanya? Bukankah seharusnya dirinya yang marah pada pemuda bersurai blonde beriris blue sapphire itu?

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?"Tanya Kazune dengan nada serius. Iris blue sapphire itu memandang iris green emerald milik Karin dengan aura yang sedikit suram. Tatapan serius telah diaktifkan pemuda itu.

"..."

Tak terdengar 1 suarapun milik gadis itu. Iris emerald milik gadis itu masih menatap Kazune bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Terdengar suara dingin milik Karin.

"Sejak kapan kau menganggapku pacar?"

"Jika kau tak menerima diriku,kenapa tidak kau tolak saja sejak awal,Kujyou Kazune!"

"Jika kau tak menyukaiku,kenapa kau menerimanya,Kujyou Kazune!"Ucap Karin dengan nada datar...

_**Hei,Kazune.**_

_**Apakah kau tahu,bahwa saat ini kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perasaan gadis itu**_

"Aku tak mau memberatkanmu,_ne. _Sebaiknya kau bersama Rika_-chan,_"ucap Karin

**JDUAARRR~!**

Kazune yang mendengar ucapan Karin terkejut bagaikan tersambar petir...

"Kau tampak lebih bahagia bersama Rika_-chan_. Kau membenciku,kan?"Ucap Karin.

"Sebaiknya kau temui Rika_-chan_. Kasihan dia,karena menunggumu terlalu lama,"ucap Karin.

Kazune merasakan ada sembilu dihatinya.

Ia bingung,seharusnya ia senang dengan hal itu.

Seharusnya,hatinya akan berbunga-bunga.

Namun,yang terjadi sebaliknya.

"Aku tak pantas _-chan_...hiks...hiks...pantas untukmu...hiks...hiks..."Terdengar isakan dari bibir gadis bersurai brunette itu.

Kazune memandangi gadis gadis itu memandang kearah lain.

"Karin,"

"Pergilah,Kazune_-san_,"lirih Karin.

Kazunepun pergi dan lebih memilih untuk tidak mengganggu gadis itu.

Sedangkan gadis itu semakin terisak melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kazune

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..._Kami-sama_,aku ingin mati,"Lirih gadis itu

Keesokan harinya...

Kazune merasa ada yang tidak beres...ia merasa ada apa-apa dengan Karin...iapun pergi kesekolah...

"_Nee,_Kazune_-kun_,apa kau tahu bahwa Karin_-chan_ semalam meninggal?"Tanya sosok pemuda bersurai cokelat caramel beriris unik-Michiru Nishikiori.

"Me-meninggal?"Tanya Kazune tidak percaya.

"Ia. Semalam ia meninggal,karena penyakit kanker darah yang dia alami,"Jelas Michi

Kazune mematung mendengar ucapan Michi. Bagaimana bisa? sedangkan semalam,ia bahkan berbicara dengan gadis itu.

Pemudai itupun berlari dari tempat itu menuju kerumah Karin. Iris blue sapphire itu terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah mobil jenazah dan ada orang yang mengangkat sebuah jasad.

"KARIN!"Seru pemuda itu lalu berlari kearah rumah itu. Iapun masuk.

"Jangan mendekati adikku,Kujyou!"Terdengar sebuah suara. Tampaklah,sosok pemuda berusia sekitar 22 tahun.

"Apa maksudmu!"Seru Kazune.

"Dia itu pacarku!"

"Tapi,kau menyakitinya,bukan?"Sindir Kira-abang Karin.

Kazunepun menghampiri sosok gadis yang telah terbujur kaku.

Perlahan,iris blue sapphire itu mengeluarkan air asin. Air asin itu bertambah deras ketika melihat sosok orang itu. Sosok gadis bersurai brunette itu terbujur kaku diatas tempat tidur.

"Karin! Bangun!"Seru Kazune mengguncangkan tubuh itu.

"Bangun,pemalas! Aku merindukanmu!"

"Aku mencintaimu,Karin,"

Namun usaha pemuda itu sia-sia. Gadis itu tak menampakkan iris emerald yang ia rindukan itu.

"Hiks...hiks..._gomen-ne,_"Lirih Kazune.

"Aku yang bodoh,ya kan? hahaha...aku bodoh,ya kan?"Ucap Kazune. Iris blue sapphire itu terus menatap gadis terbujur kaku itu.

Perlahan,pemuda itupun memegang telapak tangan lembut nan dingin milik gadis itu.

"_Watashi wa hontou ni anata o aishiterumasu_,Karin. _Watashi wa hontou ni gomen-na. Shikashi_,kau tidak dan tidak akan mendengar ucapanku,"Lirih Kazune.

Iapun mengecup telapak tangan dingin itu dan dahi milik gadis itu.

"Aku adalah orang yang terjahat didunia ini,"Lirih Kazune lagi.

"Sampai jumpa,Karin"ucap Kazune lalu meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

.

.

"Kazune_-san,_"

"Karin! Kau dimana?"

"Aku disini,Kazune_-kun,_"

Tampaklah sosok gadis bersurai brunette beriris green emerald itu. Gadis itu tepat didepan diri pemuda itu.

"Karin!"Seru Kazune lalu memeluk Karin.

Karinpun membalas pelukan Kazune.

"Jangan sedih karena tidak ada aku,_ne_"ucap Karin.

Suara lembut itu terdengar merdu di pendengaran Kazune.

"Kau tampak jelek jika menangis,_ne_"ledek Karin sambil menertawakan Kazune.

Kazunepun menjitak kepala Karin.

_"Baka!"_Lirih Kazune. "Kau tidak mengerti,"

"Maksud Kazune_-kun_ apaan?"

Tiba-tiba,Kazune memeluk Karin.

"Kau yang buat aku menangis,_baka!_ Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku? Kenapa kau selalu menyusahkanku?"

Karin terdiam ketika Kazune berucap seperti itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf,_baka!_ Aku mencintaimu! Apa kau tak tahu hal itu! Tapi,kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! Pada-padahal,aku ingin bersamamu dimasa yang akan datang,_baka!_"Racau Kazune.

Karin membalas pelukan Kazune.

"Jika kau mencintaiku,kenapa kau meninggalkanku,baka!"

"_Gomen-ne_,Kazune_-kun,_"Lirih Karin. Karinpun melepaskan pelukan itu. Iapun menghapus air mata Kazune.

"Aku tidak suka saat Kazune_-kun_ menangis. Maafkan aku,_ne_"Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memaafkan Kazune_-kun_,kok. Aku juga mencintai Kazune_-kun_. Aku rela melepaskan Kazune_-kun_ asalkan Kazune_-kun_ bahagia. Aku hanya ingin Kazune_-kun_ bahagia,"

"Aku ingin mengikutimu,Karin,"

"_Iie. _Kau tidak bisa,ne. Perjalananmu masih panjang,"

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu,Karin. Aku merindukanmu"

"Kazune_-kun,_"Lirih Karin lalu memeluk Kazune.

"Kau belum boleh,Kazune_-kun_. Kau pasti bisa. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana,kok. Aku ada disini,Kazune_-kun,_"ucap Karin menunjuk dada Kazune-tepatnya dibagian jantung.

"Aku ada dihatimu,Kazune_-kun_. Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah bahagia disini,Kazune_-kun,_"

Kazunepun memeluk Karin lalu mengecup dahi milik gadis itu.

"Ka-Kazune_-kun,_"gumam Karin tidak percaya.

"Ini punya aku,Karin! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku!"Tegas Kazune.

"Berjanjilah padaku,bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja disini,"

"Aku berjanji. Namun,Kazune_-kun_ harus berjanji padaku bahwa kau tidak boleh menangis lagi!"

pemuda itu tersenyum lembut lalu membawa gadis itu ke dalam rengkuhan protektifnya.

"Ka-Kazune-"

"Shh...kumohon,tinggal disini sebentar,"

"_Gomen-ne_,aku tidak bisa,"ucap gadis itu, "aku harus pergi,"

"Karin! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"Seru pemuda itu.

"_Sayonara,_"

"Kariin!"

Perlahan,manik blue sapphire itupun keluar dari pemuda itu tersengal-sengal.

"Karin,"lirih pemuda itu.

Iapun melipat kedua kakinya ke depan dada. Ia menatap kosong kearah sebuah figura yang didalamnya terdapat seorang gadis yang tersenyum ceria dan seorang pemuda yang tampak cemberut.

"_Baka!_ Kenapa kau menampakkan senyum seperti itu!"Lirih pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku,_baka!_"

"Hahh. Sudahlah,aku pergi sekolah dulu,"

Pemuda itupun tersenyum lembut kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pergi menghadapi masa depan yang cerah.

~The end~

A/N:

uwaahhh... akhirnya selesai juga fanfict ini...

gomen-nasai kalau berantakan habis itu ada typo dan beribu kesalahan lainnya... dan Arigatou gozaimashita sudah me-review fanfict 'I love kaa-san'

no bacot again...

review please...


End file.
